


always knew

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Song Based, author is so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "even in dreams you never stay."-8bitfictionIn which Elliot knows it's pointless to try and mend things.Doesn't make it hurt any less.





	always knew

 

It was moments like this, when Elliot stood across from Hunt, that Elliot knew he loved this man. Despite everything, he loved him dearly. Though, it was still unclear to Elliot if he would ever admit this aloud, or anyone else for that matter. "Elliot," Hunt started, his voice somber and grave. Elliot could see this coming from a mile away. He was going to break up with Elliot, and find someone else. Elliot thought for a moment that that wouldn't be so bad. As long as Hunt was happy, Elliot could be happy. Or at least, he was going to try to be. Elliot shifted slightly, dropping his bag to the ground for a moment. "We need to talk," continued Hunt, his gaze avoiding Elliot's. Perhaps it was meant to end this way, thought Elliot. He tried every reason to not be upset, to be happy. 

Then Hunt continued and a thousand feelings hit Elliot all at once. 

"I've been seeing someone else." 

Elliot opened his mouth, then closed it. He tried to feel something clear and not murky. Nothing came to him. "I've been seeing her for a few weeks," he said, sighing. He sat down in his desk's chair and held his head in his hands. Elliot cleared his throat, "So I guess you were, uh- unhappy?" It was an obvious answer to his obvious question, but it still hurt when Hunt had nodded his head. "Right," Elliot spoke slowly, still feeling as though this were a dream. He bit the inside of his cheek roughly, tasting blood. 

Elliot scratched the back of his neck, attempting to look as casual as possible when he said, "So this is it, huh?" He threw in a sheepish grin. Hunt looked a bit remorseful, much to Elliot's pleasure. Elliot was just glad that Hunt still cared enough about him to feel guilty- or at least, he cared enough to seem guilty. "There goes Friday's plans," Elliot joked, fighting back tears. "Elliot-," Hunt began, reaching towards him but Elliot flinched back. "No, seriously, Hunt, it's fine. Just wish you told me sooner. I don't want you to be unhappy. Just want you to be happy, no matter with who," Elliot tried, reaching for his bag. "Anyway- uh, gotta go. But seriously, I- I do. Want you to be happy that is. Even if it's not with me. I just really- Anyway, see you," Elliot gave another sheepish smile, walking out.

The tears dripped onto the floor as soon as he walked out. 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for news to travel to his friends about Hunt seeing someone new. Someone not kept a secret. Elliot had tried to explain to his friends that it really didn't suck as much as it looked like it sucked (even though it really, really sucked.) but they kept stealing worried glances towards each other. Addison tried to cheer him up by buying him some ice cream and Ethan tried to cheer him up by throwing a rebound party, but Elliot really didn't want either of those things. He simply wanted to cry whenever he saw Hunt and his girlfriend. He heard her name was Eliza, and he'd be lying if he said she wasn't the most gorgeous person to have ever existed. 

Later on, when he went to the store he saw her again. He had tried to avoid her, but she caught his eye and made her way towards him. He wanted to hate her, but he just couldn't. He wanted to feel something that wasn't love for Hunt. "Hi, Elliot, right?," She smiled, and Elliot could definitely see why Hunt fell for her. 

"Yeah. Eliza?," Elliot smiled back. He wondered if she knew. "Hunt talks about you so much!" His heart skipped a beat. "He says you're one of the most annoying students but also one of the top students, and I can definitely see top student in you. Not annoying so much," She joked, her eyes basically glimmering. Elliot ignored the feeling of disappointment in his stomach. "I wouldn't be so sure. I can sure be annoying if I want," He joked back, his heart not in it. She either didn't notice or didn't care too much as she continued, "We should hang out soon! I'm sure Hunt'll love that." "Of course," Elliot sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes. Eliza gave Elliot her number before heading off. 

* * *

 

A few weeks since then, Elliot was alone with Hunt in the room again at the end of the day. Hunt could see Elliot was sleeping less and less, as his under-eye bags were getting darker. Hunt wanted to ask Elliot about it, but Elliot immediately brushed him off, and set off to do whatever he wanted to. 

Elliot had decided then and there that Hunt had no right to ask about him anymore. 

Even if it hurt, even if it hurt so badly all Elliot could do was stare at the ceiling all night. 

As long as Hunt was happy, Elliot could pretend to be. 


End file.
